Shigaraki's Sidekick
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Shigaraki Tomura never knew he'd have a sidekick soon... Not to mention a kid as a sidekick! Now he'd raise a kid to do his evil work. Shigaraki Takuya previously named Torokawa Naoki, now has a villanous hard life ahead. With Shigaraki's constant scoldings and punishments. Dark fic for angst lovers. rated T for language, abuse and violence. Don't like then don't read.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Boku no Hero Academia, Horikoshi does. I only own the plot and some OCs.**

* * *

Shigaraki Tomura walked down the streets wearing his sweater to hide his look after his encounter with Midoriya at the mall, he felt well still weird not because he had found out what he was searching to, he felt like he was being followed.

Stopping for a moment, Shigaraki turned his head to a pole and spotted a small child peeking from the post and looking at him. Shigaraki stared at the child for a while before he turned around and continued walking. What was that child doing alone there? Why was the child stalking him? Many questions mowed Shigaraki's mind as he turned back to the child and was still watching him.

Slightly annoyed, Tomura walked back to the pole and looked at the child, big innocent yellow eyes looking at red eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Tomura inquired.

He only received stares from the child.

"I asked you. What are you looking at?" Tomura asked again this time a bit annoyed.

Again he only got silence and stares.

Almost losing his patience, Shigaraki rummaged into his sweater pocket and pulled out a candy bar and lightly crouched down to the child.

"Kid, you want this?"

The child observed Shigaraki and then at the candy bar, instead of reaching for the candy he reached both his small arms to the blue-haired villain.

Shigaraki blinked at the kid's gesture. He wanted him to pick them up? But why? Shigaraki sighed, returning the candy bar into his pocket and reluctantly picked up the child in his arms and stared at them.

"What exactly do you want kid? Why did you want me to carry you?" He asked the child in his arms.

"I... I uh gah..." The child babbled.

". . . What. . ." Shigaraki blinked not at all catching what the kid said to him. He was getting annoyed.

"Young one. I will ask you again, what do you want from me? And WHY are you following me?!" He finally snapped at the child.

The child whimpered ready to cry. Shigaraki stared, almost panicking and that's when the child started crying the head off.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Kid hey kid! Don't cry I mean I'm not mad at you, kid!"

All his attempts to stop the child's crying were in vain as the child was wailing.

Feeling the cops close, Shigaraki bolted out to his place, carrying the crying child in arms. Once he reached the place, he got stares from Kurogiri, Toga and Dabi whom stared at Shigaraki.

"Shigaraki? What the hell?" Kurogiri inquired through the child's cries.

"I don't know! This kid was stalking me and following me when I offered him a candy bar it reached for me to carry them, then they started spouting out gibberish when I asked a simple question now the kid's crying!" Shigaraki was so panicked now.

Dabi sighed and walked to Shigaraki, he took the child out of his arms and backed away.

"Your ugly face scared him."

"What did you just say?!"

"Enough!" Kurogiri barked, pulling Shigaraki back to hold him back. "Not fighting, now we have to calm the kid down."

"Do it yourself. I have no time for this." Shigaraki strode away but Toga stopped him.

"Hey hold on a second there, Tomura. You brought him here, you're the one who should calm him down." Toga said.

Shigaraki clenched his fists but alright, he turned around and snatched the kid out of Dabi's arms, taking him under his arm to the other room.

"... What would the insane freak possibly do to him? He was kind of cute though." Dabi wonders.

Kurogiri shook his head. "He has ways to calm little ones. Ways that might leave people limp without sitting for months..." He sighed remembering what happened to that child from a while back, Toga brought a child not too long ago, a very rude brat to be precise it didn't took long for Shigaraki to apply discipline to the kid.

"I know what you meant... spanking right? I remember that other kid." Toga sighed. "But this one's too cute though hopefully Tomura won't do that."

...

Shigaraki dropped the crying child on a bed and he pulled a chair near the bed and sit down, he was seriously ticked off.

"What the hell do you want?!" Tomura snapped gritting his teeth.

The child sobbed looking at the scary face of Shigaraki, he sniffled.

"Can I live with you? I was walking and saw you... in my home my parents are always fighting and they never loved me..." The child cried silently by now.

Shigaraki's brow twitched. "... Kid do you know who am I?" He asked calmly.

"A good man of heart of gold that'd take me in?"

Shigaraki scoffed. "You seriously have no idea of who I am... But alright. You can stay but. BUT you will follow my rules, ever misbehave or act all bratty I promise you you won't be able to sit down for months and I won't hesitate to do so. Clear?"

Though that being a threat the child smiled, he didn't mind any harsh treatment towards him all he wanted was someone to give him bit of love and care.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now, what's your name?"

"Torokawa Naoki."

"Hmm. Your name will be changed to Shigaraki Takuya." Shigaraki simply said. "And no complaints there, do you hear me?"

The kid beamed he didn't even like his name. His current name make him to shine in happiness which made Tomura gagged in disgust.

"Yes sir! I love the name Shigaraki!"

Shigaraki couldn't help it but stiffle a chuckle. "Alright, later will be lunchtime, in the mean time go mess around with the others. I need to do something else."

Takuya grinned and he walked out of the room to the others.

"Hey kid! You didn't run out crying your head off! That means Tomura let you stay. Of course you're too adorable for not accepting you here." Toga smiled widely and squished Takuya's cheeks lightly.

Kurogiri stared at the room door Tomura was in. "I can tell Shigaraki got some soft heart."

"Hmph, his face's still too ugly I don't get how this kid didn't run away just by seeing such an ugly sight." Dabi said matter-of-factly.

Shigaraki kicked the door open. "I swear to fucking Chtulu that I will decay you if you keep being rude!" He snapped.

Dabi rolled his eyes. "I'll see to it." His fist on fire and Kurogiri stood between them.

"I said no fighting! We got a child here!" He mentioned motioning to Takuya who was cheerily talking with Toga.

"Tch, I don't fucking care if that child is here." Tomura spat.

Kurogiri sighed. "Well, well." He returned to the table where the drinks were.

"Takuya."

"Yes sir?" Takuya asked moving in front of Shigaraki.

Shigaraki stared at him with a blank expression. "Come with me, we're going to walk." He stated putting on his sweater.

Takuya nodded and followed Shigaraki outside, he was acting calm.

"Takuya, do you have a quirk?"

Takuya looked down. "Yes, but it's too dangerous..."

Shigaraki stopped walking and turned back to the child in front of him, he knelt down and made him look into his blood red eyes.

"Hey, don't be sad. Just tell what is your quirk about."

"Rock. I can turned everything including people into rocks..."

Shigaraki thought this child could be helpful if he'd train him to be a villain, he was searching someone with a powerful quirk like Rock. He grinned.

"Well Takuya, you will be trained to act villainous you'll be a great help to me to get rid of nuisances I seriously hate! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tomura started creepingly laughing but that didn't spook Takuya in the slightest he just followed suit and laughed with Tomura.

Shigaraki lightly slapped Takuya upside the head. "Stop that."

"Sorry sir."

" Do not apologize! Alright, show me how your quirk works."

Takuya looked around and was about to touch a pole when Tomura grabbed his wrist.

"Try in that person." He pointed to some man walking.

"B-but-"

"No buts. Unless you want me to beat you so soon." Shigaraki spoke sternly.

Takuya shook his head and walked to the man touching him on the leg.

"What the-?!" Was all what the man could said before turning into a pebble.

Shigaraki was laughing so hard. At last he had found a sidekick! He'd dump Kurogiri to the others who he addressed "nuisances".

Takuya bowed down before the frozen man. "I'm sorry-"

Shigaraki slapped him across the forhead. "Don't be ridiculous. Villains never apologize after doing evil!" He glared at the boy who hung his head.

"S-sorry, Mr. Shigaraki!"

"What did I just say?"

Takuya didn't say a thing and just followed Shigaraki to a place. Shigaraki had picked him up under his arm and carried him all the way to a dark alley where he sat down on a crate, put Takuya across his lap, pulling down his shorts, baring his butt.

"N-no Mr. Shigaraki! I didn't mean to disobey you! Please...!" Takuya pleaded weepingly.

"I told you if you didn't follow my rules and instructions you'd get punished, didn't I?" Shigaraki reprimand.

Takuya started crying when Tomura began spanking him, the villain hated disobedience he liked obedient behaviour and Takuya did what he hated so now to bear with the consequences.

"Disobey me again and I'll be even rougher with you. This time you only get less." Tomura announced as he spanked Takuya three times more before he picked him up and stood him on his feet. Takuya cried as he held his sore butt.

"Pull your pants back up and come here."

Takuya did as he was told and clung to Shigaraki's leg, crying his head off. Shigaraki sighed and picked him up gently in his arms.

"Don't disobey me alright?" He soothed, stroking the child's hair a bit.

"Y-y-yes Mr. Shigaraki, I w-won't disobey you..." Takuya sniffled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shigaraki calmly wiped away the tears from his eyes and let him on his back, he walked back home. He stopped at the ice cream parlor where he demanded an ice cream cone, he did pay it as he had some coins after that he gave the boy the ice cream cone.

Takuya took the ice cream cone and started slowly licking him, sniffling a bit more.

"Takuya..."

"Y-yes?"

"You won't hate me after I spanked you right? You won't leave me?" For some reason Tomura feared his sidekick would fear him and escape from him.

Takuya shook his head he'd rather stay with him than stay with his family. "I-I'll stay with you, Mr. Shigaraki."

Shigaraki sighed relieved, at least this child took discipline the correct way but he also begged in his insides that he didn't do that again, crying was something Tomura weak off. It was his weakness and moreso if it was children crying.

When they entered, Kurogiri noticed the wet marks in Takuya's eyes and he sighed.

"You hit him, didn't you?"

"Reserve your own comments to yourself Kurogiri." Shigaraki snapped and walked to the room he first entered when he initially talked to Takuya.

"You see why he has a mental problem?"

"Dabi not now, what matters is that the kid might always get hit by Shigaraki when he gets angry."

"And why not stopping him?" Dabi rose his eyebrows.

Kurogiri shook his head. "He can't be stopped. He's the leader after all."

"Poor child." Toga dramatically sighed.

"Toga please. It is already annoying to have this type of leader and seeing your craziness makes sick..." Dabi groaned.

Toga hmphed and stuck her tongue out at Dabi who rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Takuya, do you know why I hit you?" Shigaraki asked Takuya as he carefully placed him on his belly to apply lotion to his red butt.

"Because I disobey you,"

"And you know why I got angry at you?"

"Because you hate disobedience,"

"Right. And you will do it again?"

"No, sir."

Shigaraki smiled and ruffled Takuya's hair. "That's the child I want to always see."

Takuya nodded.

"Now stay still while I heal you."

Shigaraki applied lotion on the child's butt carefully. Takuya didn't move but winced and whimpered a little.

"There, now let's get you trained." Shigaraki said pulling Takuya to his feet.

"Training?"

"Yes, training."

Takuya nodded.

"Follow me. Kurogiri!"

Kurogiri appeared in the room. "Yes?"

"Take us to UA, let's have fun with the students shall we?"

Kurogiri pleased Tomura sending them three to UA campus where Tomura picked up Takuya under his arm and slowly and quietly walked hiding behind a wall where Class A students were exercitizing themselves.

"There we go, go all natural to them and turn them into rocks."

Takuya looked at the class and he stiffened. All of them? No way! But if disobeyed Tomura...

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Shigaraki glared at Takuya when he put him down. "Or do you want...?"

"No! I'm going, I'm going!" Takuya quickly walked steady to the gym the class were.

Shigaraki smirked and looked on, waiting to watch many rock frozen students. He was grinning evilly.

"Alright show me what you got Takuya!" Shigaraki whispered to himself.

Takuya walked inside and got stares from all twenty students. One with blonde hair and a lightningbolt streak approached Takuya.

"Hey, are you lost little one?" The blonde asked the small kid in front of him.

From the distance, the class's teacher, Aizawa was looking and he felt a strange feeling when he spotted the kid about to touch one of his students.

"Kaminari, watch out!"

"Huh?!" Kaminari exclaimed as he was pushed away from the kid, Aizawa had erased the child's quirk and his eyes narrowed.

Shigaraki was looking this and he decayed part of the wall he was hanging off. He'd now punish Takuya harshly when they return home.

"Tell us your name and your purpose child." Aizawa demanded wrapping the child in his scarf.

Takuya was so scared, he was frightened Shigaraki surely would hit him again, he started shaking, fear and terror in his eyes showing.

"Oh my! I am so sorry!" Was Shigaraki in disguised as he entered. "My kid ran off from me and only to cause you trouble, thousand apologies. Please give him to me and I'll see that he doesn't do this again." He glared at Takuya, he ruined his plans. However, he'd totally give him another chance, after leaving him limp for a long time.

Aizawa looked at the "parent". "Well sir, please let your kid know that he can't use his quirk in public." He said handing Takuya to Shigaraki who acted being sorry, then walked out with the kid under his arm out of the gym he went to the back of there.

"Takuya! You ruined everything!" He hissed dropping the kid on the ground.

"I-I'm s-!"

Shigaraki slapped him across his face. "Do. Not. Apologize!" He started taking off his belt.

"Nononononononono...! Nononononononono!" Takuya wailed as Tomura grabbed his ear and dragged him away. Today surely was going to be a hurt day for poor Takuya.

As soon as they left. Aizawa started to think.

"That parent looked so familiar." He told All Might.

"The kid though. He looked SO frigtened." All Might muttered.

"We should keep a closer eye to the man."

...

Back with Shigaraki...

He didn't hurt Takuya, instead just treated him with pie... He didn't want to hear any crying.

"Takuya, I'm sorry..."

Takuya blinked. "S-sorry?"

Tomura nodded. "Yeah, I've been too rough with you, next time try and do best than you did." He stroke his head and walked out of the room.

Takuya was amazed he didn't get hurt by Shigaraki that was surprising, he was ready to bear with his consequences but instead he got a nice treat... He had many more motives to love Tomura, he'd make him proud bit by bit but he'd surely succeed.

* * *

 **Alright, wanting to write about Shigaraki Tomura with a child. As you read, this story will be more dark. Hope you'd like this angst lovers!**


End file.
